1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a guitar pick or a plectrum for use with a stringed musical instrument, and more particularly, to an improved plectrum for use with a stringed musical instrument.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In playing a guitar, or other stringed musical instrument, a musician will typically use a pick or plectrum to pluck one or more strings of the instrument, thus effecting vibration in the strings of the instrument thereby generating sounds and tones. Typically, these picks are all similarly constructed from a resilient material, such as plastic, to be flat and substantially triangular-shaped. In use, the traditional pick is gripped between the thumb and forefinger and directed across the strings or strings of choice.
The musician is frequently called upon to produce a number of different tones in a single performance. It is not uncommon for today's performing musician to need to produce three or more different tones within a span of the performance. In the past, when musicians needed to produce these different tones in their respective performance, they would commonly equip themselves with a number of different picks, each being of a different single thickness and material of construction, as appropriate. Carrying a number of picks is a cumbersome task, and when the musician is further required to keep track of where he has placed a number of different types of picks, either on his person or on a dimly lit stage, the significant possibility exists that a particularly desired pick might be misplaced or misidentified at the very moment that it is required.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design a single pick that is used by the musician that is gripped and played like the traditional pick known, and can produce a number of different relative tones.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art.